The Tales of A Merry Widow
by NerdGirl95
Summary: Andromeda is trapped in a Society bent on dragging her into their self-perpetuating hatred, and she knows that the only way out is to run away. But first she has to convince Ted, and she has just the story. Written for the QLFC Season 6 Round 10


**Written for the QLFC Season 6 Round 10 Chaser 1 - Write about a death at a wedding, birthday party or other similarly happy occasion. Optional prompts: 4. (word) objection; 8. (pairing) Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks; 12. (quote) 'Yes. I've had three wives. One cheated on me, one didn't make it past reception, and one shot me." Ian Beale, EastEnders**

Andromeda was tired. They had been having this same argument for weeks, and it seemed they were no closer to coming to a conclusion than they were when they had first started.

"Andy, I can't let you throw your life away. If they won't accept me, then I'll just wait until they do."

"I've told you a thousand times, they will never accept you. This is the only way for us to be together."

"I won't ruin your life Andy, you mean too much to me for that."

"Ted, my family _is_ ruining my life. This society _is_ ruining my life. I'm going to tell you a story, and maybe then you will understand why I want to run away."

* * *

The day dawned clear and bright, and did not match Andromeda's mood at all. She supposed that she should be happy - after all, weddings were happy occasions - but she just couldn't shake her foul mood. Her robes were an ugly shade of maroon, and it itched awfully. At least ten pins were sticking straight into her head, and her makeup was making her eyes water. She felt that she could have endured this if she had actually liked the bride, but alas she did not.

Andromeda had always hated Parthenope Rowle, a girl six years her senior, and a favourite among Society. To be sure, she was beautiful and charming, but she also had a nasty, jealous streak, and had tormented the younger Society girls for as long as Andromeda could remember.

Andromeda and her sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa were to be flower girls, despite the fact that they were fourteen, twelve and ten, and much to old for such a thing. But it seemed that Parthenope had seen pictures of Princess Margaret's wedding the year before, and was not to be outdone by 'some Muggle.' And so it was that instead of bridesmaids, Parthenope would be proceeded down the aisle by all the Society girls under the age of fifteen. There was so many of them that the procession would last almost as long as the ceremony itself. And each was nastier than the next, at least in Andromeda's eyes.

The only thing she didn't mind about the whole situation was the groom. Philomelos Flint was a soft-spoken, caring young man, and quite possibly the most handsome of all the Society young men. Despite their age difference, he always took the time to talk to her whenever they found themselves at the same event, and he genuinely seemed to care about what she had to say. Of course, that had all stopped when he had started courting Parthenope, who was jealous of any girl within 100 yards of 'her man,' even if they were only twelve. All in all, Andromeda couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over.

* * *

When Father had first told her the news, she couldn't believe it. Philomelos, dead? He couldn't be. He was only twenty for Merlin's sake! No one really seemed to know what had happened - only that Parthenope woke one morning to find him dead in their bed.

It didn't take long for the rumours to start. Andromeda wasn't really surprised - the sudden death of a young man within a Society peopled by mean-hearted gossipers was unlikely to taken quietly. But she was shocked that people were blaming Parthenope; why would a bride of less than a year murder her husband?

Over time, the rumours decreased, until summer arrived, and with it the Season. Certainly, Parthenope didn't help matters, appearing in public in brightly coloured robes and flirting with every man in sight - married and unmarried. But it wasn't the rumours about Parthenope that really disturbed Andromeda, it was the ones about Philomelos.

"I heard he took his first mistress the day after their honeymoon."

"Felix said he had a new woman every week."

"Isadora told me it was every three days. She'd know, she was his sister."

"Well Lyssandra told me that Marianna told her that Thersander saw him flirting with Lady Bulstrode."

"Lady Bulstrode? She's older than his mother!"

"You know he's always had a thing for older women. Personally, I was surprised that he married Parthenope when all of his other interests had been much older."

Andromeda didn't want to believe what she was hearing. Sweet, gentle Philomelos, unfaithful? Not just once, but many times? Surely it was just nasty rumours, made up by the men who had wanted Parthenope, and the women who had been spurned by Philomelos.

But when Laurasia Burke gave birth to a little boy the spitting image of Philomelos, no one could deny that he had strayed at least once. By this time Parthenope, seemingly unaffected by the persistent rumours that she had had a hand in her husband's untimely death, had moved on to her next conquest.

* * *

Once again Andromeda found herself in an uncomfortable set of dress robes, although at least this time they were a bit more tasteful in both cut and colour. For her second wedding Parthenope had done away with the idea of flower girls, however had been insistent that all bridesmaids be unmarried. And so it was that Andromeda, now fourteen, had been pulled back into Parthenope's circle.

Many members of Society believed it untasteful that Parthenope was marrying again only a year since Philomelos' death, however both the Rowles and the Averys were prominent Society families, and no one wanted to miss what was sure to be the event of the year.

Diomedes Avery was as different from Philomelos as it was possible to be. Short and squat, Andromeda couldn't understand what had attracted him to the beautiful Parthenope. Additionally, he was underhanded, mean-spirited and a known womaniser. But the uncharitable side of her couldn't help but note that he was the sole heir to a large family fortune, and that his father had been unwell for the past two years.

The ceremony was long and elaborate, and the reception even more so. By the end of the seven course meal and three different bands the guests were well and truly under the influence of the rich, heavy wines that had been served throughout. At least four separate fights had broken out, including one between the new bride and groom. And things looked like they were only going to become worse.

* * *

Andromeda hadn't expected this marriage to last much longer than the last, but she hadn't been prepared for what happened.

After the argument between Parthenope and Diomedes - about what no one ever knew - both the bride and groom had disappeared. Half an hour later there was a piercing scream from one of the upstairs rooms, followed by a loud crash outside.

In all her years, Andromeda would never forget the sight of Diomedes lying on the ground, arms and legs twisted grotesquely, while Parthenope sobbed hysterically five stories above them. There was no doubt that Diomedes had not survived the fall, although no one seemed to know just how he had come to fall in the first place. Parthenope claimed that they had been just talking on the balcony when he had fallen, and no one was quite cruel enough to accuse her of murder to her face. But no one had forgotten Philomelos, and Society had never been open-minded and forgiving.

* * *

"Can't you see why I don't care about leaving? Why I want to leave? Ted, these people are poisonous, and I don't know how much longer I will be able to survive before being pulled into their cycle of lies and hatred. Parthenope is already flirting with at least four men, Bellatrix is about to marry a man as poisonous as she is, and my parents are talking about drawing up a marriage contract for me. Please Ted, I know you'd rather do this the normal way, but can't you see this is our only chance at being happy together?"

"Is this truly what you want? If you leave, they won't welcome us back."

"It truly is Ted. I didn't think I could ever feel this happy - or this free - until I met you. Until I fell in love with you. I won't let them take that away from me, from us."

"Well, you turn seventeen next week. Is the day after too soon?"

"It's not soon enough."

* * *

Ten years later Parthenope was preparing to walk down the aisle yet again. Andromeda had not been invited to take part in this wedding, however her two-year-old son had been.

Her latest flame was Dashiell Yaxley, a man almost ten years her junior. Many claimed that the only reason he was marrying her was that he was too young to remember what had happened to her first two husbands. Certainly, she hadn't been able to maintain a marriage for more than two years, but none had ended quite as suddenly or mysteriously as her marriages to Philomelos and Diomedes.

Something felt strange from the moment Dashiell took his place at the end of the ballroom. He didn't look so much like a groom as a man about to undertake an unpleasant task. Parthenope glowed as she walked down the aisle, dressed in the latest fashion as usual. Her young son amused the onlookers as he tripped unsteadily in front of her, coaxed down the aisle by his Aunt.

All appeared to be going well until the officiant said those fatal words.

"If anyone should know of any reason why this man and this woman should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The tension in the room was palpable; everyone seemed to sense that something big was about to happen.

"I object."

At first the crowed assumed they had heard incorrectly. Surely, _he_ wasn't objecting. But no, it was unmistakable. Dashiell had just objected to his own marriage. And Parthenope was not impressed.

"You can't object at your own wedding!"

"I can, and I will! I'll not let you perpetuate your little games anymore Parthenope."

"What on earth do you mean? Are you mad? He's gone mad!"

"No, for once I am seeing clearly. Very clearly. I saw the order forms you owled to the apothecary, and the potions book on your dresser. After Philomelos and Diomedes, you can't expect me to believe you were going to use those poisons on your plants."

"Are you accusing me of murder?"

"Yes. And preventing you from enacting a third - if you haven't already. You certainly seem to have bad luck in keeping husbands alive."

Parthenope saw red, and everyone was waiting with bated breath to see what she would do. But before she could enact her revenge on her wayward fiance, she saw green. And then never saw anything again.

* * *

When Andromeda had finished the letter she had received from her sister, she immediately went to find Ted. And upon hearing the news he merely looked at her, and then their daughter, and said, "Well, I'm glad you convinced me to run away."


End file.
